


止痛剂|Painkiller

by MargaretFrost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	止痛剂|Painkiller

*年龄操作  
*又短又仓促但还是新年快乐><

奇犽快步跑到门前，房门半敞，隐约传来几句说话声。他放缓脚步，甚至没有刻意收敛气息，就倚在门前，注视房间里来来往往的人。小杰刚从担架被转移到急诊病床，现在护士正站在一旁替他清创，伤口分布在胳膊、后背和腿上，像被一道尖锐的利爪重重一挠，伤口边缘的肌理触目惊心的翻卷。奇犽远远地瞧，看见他疼得龇牙咧嘴，满头是汗，却始终一声不吭。

雷欧力在替他缝针，一边对他说着什么，表情介于恼怒和宽慰之间。他们相隔得有一段距离，奇犽只听得到他在不停地数落着，小杰将脑袋埋在枕头里，在针刺穿皮肤时微微颤动。

“其实也没有那么严重吧……”

“不严重？”雷欧力抬高声调，“别以为没失血到休克就不算严重！”

有人正要从房间里走出来，注意到他，正想开口说什么，奇犽摇头示意，侧身让他们退出房间，目光没有从病床上移开。

可能是雷欧力下手重了点，小杰一下把脑袋从枕头里抬起来，“痛、雷欧力，你轻点、”

“哦，好，好。”方才还张牙舞爪的男人立刻焉下来，他紧张兮兮地查看伤口，用消毒棉球拂去渗出的血液，“但你真的得注意点了，总该吸取点教训，幸好这回都是皮外伤，要是出了什么意外，你让我怎么给奇犽交代。”他絮絮叨叨地，针尖在伤口之间熟稔的游走。

听到他的名字，小杰的肩膀动了动，“奇犽知道了吗？”

“已经有人告诉他了，在达到医院后不久，说不定他正在赶来的路上。”

“……”

“怎么？又有哪里疼？”

埋在枕头里的脸颊动了动，好一会儿，小杰才开口，声音闷闷的：“不想让他知道嘛。”

“不想让我知道什么？”

止血钳啪的一声落在无菌弯盘里，正在说话的两人都愣住了。伏在床上人猛地抬头，伤口冷不防地一扯，随即龇牙咧嘴地抽吸起来，雷欧力回过神，将他乱动的身子按回去，抬头正看见奇犽向病床走来。“别乱动。”他说，对方果真不再动了，胳膊被压在脸颊下面，只露出两只因泪水而湿润的眼睛，一眨不眨地看着他。“没有用麻醉吗？”他不再看小杰，转而对雷欧力说。

“用了，效果看起来不怎么好。”雷欧力说，“但聊胜于无，这里只剩这种麻醉剂了。”

奇犽站在床边，注视着雷欧力处理完毕大部分伤口。被缝合的肌肤泛红泛肿，渗出细细的血。小杰将脑袋埋在枕头里，起初还在逞强，一声不吭，只有手指紧紧陷入床单，像是极为难受，最后再也无法忍受，抽吸着，发出时断时续的低吟。

“辛苦你了，剩下的就让我来吧。”奇犽对雷欧力说，后者脸上仍挂着担忧的神色，但还是点点头，将消毒棉球和弯盘交给他。房门在身后阖上了，奇犽没有说话，只是用棉球汲走那些渗出的血液。他感受到小杰的目光，他没有抬头，而是有条不紊地做着最后的清理，视线随棉球移动的轨迹停留在缝合的伤口上。

“奇犽……”小杰喃喃道。他的声音有点虚弱，带着点压抑的颤栗。他有点可怜兮兮地，睁大眼睛期待地瞧着他，可奇犽没有回应，依旧耐心地埋首于那些伤口，就好像天底下没有比这更重要的事。“奇犽，奇犽？”他又小声呼唤了几声。还是没动静。他有些急了，冒冒失失地，挣扎着想要坐起身，一只手牢牢地按住了他，“别动，还没好呢。”这回终于肯搭理他了，小杰将脸转过去，圆圆的眼睛瞧着他，湿漉又可怜，奇犽看了他一会儿，又将视线移开。

“你为什么都不看我一眼。”他在奇犽别开目光时失落地说。

“为了让自己不会失手把你剩下的肋骨打断。”奇犽说。

“我都已经这样了……”小杰说，奇犽瞥了他一眼，手上的动作也没停下来，“原来你自己也知道啊。”小杰还想说什么，眼睛在汲满液体的棉球落在伤口边缘时猝不及防地睁大了。“忍一会儿，马上就好。”他听到奇犽这么说，他将脑袋埋在枕头，将呻吟与抽吸吞嚼入腹，身体紧绷，发颤。

奇犽的手指从一节节光滑的背脊滑落，掌心下，那片紧绷的肌肤黄油般融化。伤口裹上洁净的纱布，奇犽将用完的棉球和绷带堆在一边，小杰依旧伏在那里，难得安静地看着他。他看上去虚弱极了，嘴唇苍白，脸颊却因低烧而泛起绯红。

他抚摸他发烫的脸颊，冰凉的手指使他颤抖。小杰打了个寒颤。“奇犽，你听我说，我……”

“我已经听说了。”奇犽说，“你的英勇事迹流传的很快，杰·富力士。”他的嗓音很平静，听不出什么情绪，小杰的鼻尖皱了皱，再次开口时，声音变得小心翼翼地：“我一开始没有想到，我以为我能跑出来的。”

“你以为？”奇犽重复他的话，视线在那具伤痕累累的身体上逡巡，落在脸颊的手垂在身侧，在小杰看不到的地方攥紧了，“派过去的人手还没稀缺到需要你去——送死吧？”

小杰没有说话。

“那为什么不跑出来等待支援？”

那双眼睛里有光闪烁几下，影影绰绰的，一缕半明半灭的幽火。好一会儿，在奇犽以为自己不会得到答案的时候，他听到极低的呢喃。“我的脚踝在那之前就已经被折断了。”他轻声说，头一次，他甚至没有看奇犽的眼睛，“太疼了，我逃不出去。”

这不是他想听到的答案。奇犽想，他强迫自己站在这里，胃底有什么正痉挛般翻滚，目光怯弱，却无可挽回地落在那些伤口上。缝合肌肤的线晶莹剔透，是一根根尖锐的刺，笔直地朝他的眼底扎去，令他的双眼灼伤般疼痛，发烫。

而小杰正那样的看着他，脸上挂着非常难过的表情。奇犽知道这个表情意味着怎样的语言。我很难过，并不是我自身正遭受的苦难，而是我无可避免地让你受苦了。其实他早就该习惯这个，必须面对的困境，好几次与死神擦肩而过。他们根本无法逃脱，也沉湎于此。而这些年里，小杰也正慢慢学着改变：珍惜自己。不是为自己，而是因为奇犽。小杰想要保护他，不愿让他受苦。这样的认知让他的内心无可抑制地泛起酸楚与甜蜜，几乎要麻痹他的痛觉。

“……算了。”他最后说，“我应该和你一起去的，不管雷欧力说什么我都不该、”

奇犽的话没来得及说完，因为小杰凑上来，轻轻地抱住了他。他将脑袋搁在奇犽并拢的双膝，脸颊贴近腹部，他在他的怀里蜷缩，眷恋地，轻柔地呼吸，心跳透过衣物，一下一下，怦怦跳动，与奔流的血液融为一体。他的呼吸轻轻地被攥住了，手掌蜷在身侧，最终覆在小杰赤裸的肩头。他将他抱进怀里。他感受到灵魂的重量。一具遍体鳞伤的身体，一个完整无暇的灵魂。小杰将身体栖息在他的臂弯，就像候鸟终于归巢，并甘愿永远停留。

永远。

奇犽知道挽留一只候鸟的代价。那时候他们更年轻，更脆弱，却更勇敢，能很轻易地说出永远，直到渐渐长大，才知道这个词拥有怎样的重量。那几乎和灵魂同等的重量。他无数次看向小杰的眼睛，即便他们如今已拥有更亲密的关系，那个词却鲜少再被提起。是他不再那样勇敢了吗，可他早已熟知怀里这具灵魂是怎样的。是他的心留有余地，最终会向这个世界屈服吗。

“我还在这里呢。”

环在身侧的手臂紧了紧。“你是总会这样说。”

他们陷入一段短暂的安静。片刻，埋在怀里的脑袋动了动。“嗯，是因为奇犽在这里，所以我也会在。”

人类短暂的一生只是永恒短暂的一瞬。他想要的或许并不仅仅于此。

如果一个人的一生只能有一件事能够笃定。奇犽想，他是如此甘愿地走进这样的命运。

“我好想你啊。”小杰的声音迷迷糊糊，趴在他身上的样子好像无尾熊。他被蛊惑，忍不住亲了亲小杰的嘴唇，短暂地一触就分开了，他睫毛沾着水汽，眼底湿润，看着奇犽的样子好像喝醉，但嘴巴里尝不出一丝酒精的味道，只有说不出的苦味。

“这事还没完。”奇犽说。小杰嗯嗯应着，又凑上来，手指覆上颈项，嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，吻一下，落在他的嘴唇。奇犽拿过他的手，摩挲裹在纱布中的指节，指尖从他的掌心滑落，继而徘徊在嘴角，“别苦着脸嘛。”小杰说，“你也不看看是谁的错。”奇犽说，小杰眼睛亮晶晶地看他，指尖被奇犽咬一口，却没有退缩，他凑过去，贴在被手指分开的嘴唇，将舌尖塞进去，在口腔湿热的缠卷中连绵颤栗。他们又吻了一回，小杰将脑袋埋在他的颈窝，身体不安分地扭动，接着轻哼一下，僵住了。

“是不是压到伤口了。”他问，小杰不说话，缠着他的胳膊将他抱得更紧。“疼不疼啊。”他又问，小杰摇摇头，在他的怀里舒展身体，脑袋从颈窝抬起来，看向他。

“一点都不疼了。”小杰说，眼神很是认真地看着他，“真的。”

奇犽叹气。

“两周了。”  
“什么两周？”  
“我们分开两周了。”  
“……谁还记得这个。”  
“我都知道，你骗不到我的。”

“笨蛋。”奇犽说，捏住他的脸颊，嘴唇轻轻触碰他的额头，鼻梁，小杰还在不满地轻哼，一会儿，声音就彻底低下去。热烘烘的身体紧贴着他，窸窸窣窣，他看着他睫毛扇动，眼珠在眼皮下滚动，在他的怀里蜷缩成初生的婴儿，身体渐渐融化，将自己全然交付。他数着落在耳边的呼吸，轻轻地，也闭上眼睛。设施陈旧的病房，悬在头顶的灯光明明灭灭，仿佛宇宙中闪烁的信号源，如此渺小，如此明亮，在梦里，最终引领他们朝彼此靠近。

END

*当然不符医学常理


End file.
